dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Superhero Flyer
Superhero Flyer is the 20th episode in The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summary Pterano wants to be a superhero like Spider-Man. Plot Pterano sees Spider-Man saving people from danger and that reminds him of the incident with a part of the herd. So he decides to become a superhero like Spidey to show the grown-ups and young ones, especially his nephew Petrie, that he can save anybody too! But he soon finds out that is not as easy as he thought. He gets a lot of fans (the Gang with Garfield and Rocky too) quickly and he have to deal with this. Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Reba McEntire as Etta *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mutt/Doc *Rob Paulson as Spike/Guido *Michael Kelly as Hyp *Jason Marson as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia *Scott Menville as Nod *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Kristen Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Cam Clarke as Bron *Camryn Manheim as Tria *George Ball as Topsy *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *J.K. Simmons as Mr.Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Stan Lee as himself (cameo) Songs *Spider-Man 1967 Theme *I Want To Be A Hero Like You (sung by Spider-Man and Pterano) *Jealous Song by Rocky, Garfield and the Gang. *I Feel So Happy Trivia *Stan Lee, a comic-book writer from Marvel Comics makes a cameo as he was talking with Pterano. *Super-Flyer suit resembles Mysterious Mare Do Well suit from MLPFIM(My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic), except without a cape and a hat. Cultural References Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007) *The opening to the episode is similar to the Spider-Man trilogy. *3 scores from Danny Elfman are played. Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) Iron Man (2008) *Spider-Man mentions Iron Man. Quotes (Spider-Man theme is playing at the beginning of the episode, New York City is seen from high. Suddenly a desperate voice is calling for help. Camera zooms to the city streets and shows an old woman trying to held her purse from two thieves.) Old Woman: Help! Help! Two thieves are taking my purse! (A 2004 Sam Raimi Spider-Man web swings) Spider-Man: Oh, duty calls. (He swings on his spider web from a skyscraper to the street) Don't worry, madam! Spider-Man is here to save you! Spider-Man: Being a superhero is not as easy as you might think. You gotta have fight evil almost everyday, but first, you gotta have powers, costume and nickname. Pterano: Well, my power is flying and I can fight in the air. Spider-Man: Powers, checked. Now the rest of it is nickname and costume. Pterano: (walks back and forth.) How about Fabulous Fearsome Flyer? Spider-Man: (shakes his head.) Too long. Pterano: Umm...Very Important Creature? Spider-Man:(shakes his head again.) Too big-headed. Pterano: Scary Death? Spider-Man: (almost screams out loud.) No way! It is too scary for a superhero. It fits a supervillain. Pterano: (jumps high.) I got it! Super-Flyer! Spider-Man: Sounds great. Nickname,checked. And the last thing you need is costume to cover your secret identity. Pterano: But where am I supposed to get it? (Mary Jane Watson shows up in front of surprised Spidey and Pterano.) Mary Jane Watson: Hi guys, what are talking about? Spider-Man: We were talking about superhero stuff. You see, Pterano wants to be a superhero too.We already checked powers and nickname, he calls himself Super-Flyer, but our dilemma is perfect suit for him. Mary Jane Watson: Maybe I could sew a great suit for Mr. Pterano. Spider-Man: Thank you, Mary. You are a genius. Without you, I would be stucked in my thoughts of the suit. Transcript Superhero Flyer/Transcipt Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes